So this is what happened to you
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Six long years that you dissapeared and yet you comeback, but you don't seem human at all. AU POV's will switch between Jaden and Alexis enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello guys I am sorry for dissapearing like that and not reviewing it's just I lost a family member on well my first day of college and well to take my sorrow out I has being getting distracted by many stuff specially writing in which I didn't upload this story is because I couldn't find a title that is perfect for this story *sighs*

Marina: It seems you haven't gotten away from that sorrow yet.

Me: I haven't reason this story an another one-shot is being created althought the one-shot is halfway done this story already has 6 chapters done XD *coughs* Any who I hope the title is good and everything in it XD

Marina:*rolls eyes* Even when she has a tough week she cares for this sort of stuff.

Me: Marina be nice~

Marina:Whatever just do the disclamer~

Me: I don't own Yugioh Gx~ Only this plot x3

Marina:Enjoy my peeps~

_**Alexis POV.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

I ran as fast as I could to the voice the whisper that sounded so familiar for me….6 years….6 years since you disappeared like that in which shook the world due that there was a sexual predator taking 12 year old boys away from parents…6 damn long years that I was in agony each day without your smile or your whereabouts as well.

I continue running with tears prickling the corner of my eyes treating to run down my cheeks in which I was too stubborn to let them run down my cheeks. When I take a turn in my running I see him all grown up…His hair was still the same, but it was more spiked in the back due that it looks like it grown a little. It was still the same 2-toned color hair I remembered in middle school making me bite my lower lip to prevent the tears to really run down my cheeks now. He was there just standing there whilst wearing a long red coat in the autumn cold.

"Jaden," I called out for him, but he doesn't turn the slightest just snaps his neck up, but doesn't turn to look at me making me hiss angrily due that I haven't changed these years he was missing, but did changed in one part. I walk to his figure and grab one of his shoulders forcing him to look at me.

I gasp in surprise when I look at his eyes…They weren't the usual warm chocolate brown eyes I remembered when I was a child, but instead now there….Honey golden eyes with its pupil cat like making me turned paled when he gives me a murder's glare.

"Who are you?" He says making me let go of his shoulder when I hear his tone of voice it was cold. I shake my head to the sides making me dirty blonde locks hit some parts of my body, and look at his direction giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry…I thought you we're someone I knew well," I say in a whisper whilst looking at the floor.

"But you called my name," He says making me look at him directly in the eyes in which I cringed a little seeing those eyes again.

"Y-eah, but you aren't him," I say whilst turning my body to leave to have him grasp one of my arms and pulling me towards him making me blush in surprise.

"I am him, but I just want to know who are you?" He asks whilst tangling his arms around my waist making my blush worsen at the same time putting his chin on my left shoulder making me gulp. Right at this moment I wanted to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, but his eyes paralyzed me from doing so…Why?

"Alexis…Alexis Rhodes," I force myself to say in which he tightens his hold on me.

"You grown Alexis," He says whilst I gasp in surprise when he bites gently my neck making me squirm on his hold in which I gotten free.

"I did, but you changed," I say this time with anger laced on my voice whilst placing my hand on the place he bite me to feel a warm liquid. "What in the world?" I ask surprise when I look at the palm of my hand to see blood in it.

"I know I changed, but to the other question," He says with a serious expression on his face making me place my hand on the place he bite me. I gave him a glare not really understanding how did I started bleeding from my neck so fast just from one bite he gave me, but then came into a conclusion when I moved it must of gave me a cut…..but how?

"What happened to you?" I ask softly whilst walking up to him this time we were looking at each other with a small space between us.

"I got turned into a monster….A demon I should say," He answers me with sadness in his voice. I let go of my neck, but look at the half darken sky.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him whilst placing the hand that wasn't cover with blood on his cheek making him lean into my touch.

"I just injured you with a bite….Just a simple one, but yet you didn't run away from me when you had the chance," He says with venom on his voice in which made me let go of his cheek when the shadows around us turned into wings that looked like they were produce from his back.

I was going to take step backward, but he grips both of my wrists tightly making it impossible for me to break into a run. When the wings covered the back of my body everything turned black, except in the abyss called darkness I could see your eyes in which showed true sadness in them….What really happened to you…Did someone take you, and made you into this? My questions weren't answered do that I fainted when I felt the darkness crush my pure existence.

* * *

Me: I hope the beginning was good or confusing atleast XD But more to come on this story I hope to end it quickly not like my others XD

Marina: And yet you are not hype about you're classes.

Me: This semester I quite hate all my classes X3 I hate doing hw on the internet coz I get distracted *frowns deeply* But i paid for them so I have to finish them!

Marina: Good luck I supposed due that you ignore some hw that you were suppposed to do on friday.

Me: Don't remind me about the hw or what happened on friday please!

Marina: *sighs* Alrighty time to say those 3 words~

Me:Read~

Marina:Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto! ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here is another chapter :D I hope you like it as the first one, and Kuriboh 101 you're reviews will come C: Out of nowhere~ *smirks evilly* I just hope this chapter is confusing as the first one I think?

Marina: Coming from a person who wrote the title wrong, and had to fixed it before going to your math class *frowns*

Me: Shush! Don't tell the others :x

Marina: I just did~ By the way is this chapter a little short?

Me: I know, but the chapters will be some short others quite long *grins* It's on my plan C:

Marina: Uhhh I think the mathxl thingy got into you're brain badly.

Me: What did you said about that evil website!? IT IS NOT BRAINWASHING ME!

Marina:*sweatdrops* Any who Disclamer BRR23 doesn't own Yugioh Gx only the plot ^o^/

Enjoy my peeps~

_**Alexis POV.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

I woke up from my slumber in surprise to be in my room, and as well clothed with my pajamas instead of the high school uniform I was wearing yesterday. I gently grip the side of my faces, and bite my lower lip trying to stop myself from shedding some tears.

"It was all a dream," I say sadly trying my best not to cry. It felt so real his touch, and those eyes….Who couldn't forget those eyes of his. I sigh out loud, but jump out of bed to notice my house was eerie quiet this morning, until I remembered I was home alone due that my parents we're on a business trip same time their 2nd honeymoon without the company knowing of it.

I yawned out loud not looking for my older brother in this morning either, because he now lives in school campus on the college he goes. I stretch my body making my bones poop loudly whilst walking to the bathroom to paled up a little. There was a cute on my neck where he bitten me making me tremble in fear with a slight of happiness running down my mind confusing me in the progress.

My knees gave up on me making me land with a soft thud on the ground with shocked look on my face, but it soon disappears when the house phone starts ringing loudly in the house making me slowly stand up.

I walk downstairs to where the phone is located, and when I reach it I hesitate a little before picking it up.

"Hello?" I say whilst waiting for the other person in the end of the other line answers back.

"Lexie!" I hear Marina's voice in the end of the line quite cheerfully making me sigh in relief that it was her, and not a random person calling early this morning. I turn to look at the clock to see what time it is. To notice it was 6:50am making me groan in pain when I hear Marina bursting out laughing.

"Why do you keep calling me this early any ways?" I ask her whilst leaning into the wall with my phone press to my ear whilst my other hand traced the cut I had on my neck gently.

"Because you are home alone, and I need to check up on you to see if you're still okay," Marina said in a matter of fact tone making me giggle softly, but then frown remembering yesterday's occurrences.

"Yeah," I said sounding sadly whilst continuing to trace the cut.

"Lexie are you alright?" Marina asks in a worried tone making me chuckle darkly.

"Oh I am fine _mother_," I say playfully making her hiss angrily at me.

"Hell no! I am not your mother, but sister!" Marina says angrily in which she hangs up the phone thinking she won this fight, but in reality just wait until I get to school.

I chuckle to myself, and place the phone back where it was whilst walking upstairs to my room to get ready. I quickly collect the materials I need to wear for school in which is the white button up shirt with the black pleaded skirt. I put them inside the bathroom closet with my undergarments ready to jump into the shower, but before that I look myself in the mirror to look at the cut and frown deeply.

"What happened to you?" I ask in a soft whisper whilst walking to the shower, and turning it on waiting for the hot water to come out in which it was quick. I quickly take my pajamas off, and jump underneath the water to sigh in content.

I was trying to forget that encounter I had with him in which it gave me goose bumps just remembering his eyes. When the hot water turns cold I turned it off, and walk out of the shower to put the undergarments and the uniform on well the usual Monday through Friday routine actually. When I finished putting the uniform on in which the collar hides the cut pretty well making me sigh in relief.

"It would be troublesome if they saw the cut," I mutter to myself whilst walking to my bed in which I sit down and start putting on the black long sock. When I finished up putting on my shoes and brushing my hair I went downstairs to get some breakfast to jump in surprise.

My mouth was opening and closing repeatedly whilst my body tremble in fear right there inside my kitchen was him playing with an apple with a bored expression on his face.

"How did you get in?" I ask him whilst my voice quiver a little. He looks at my direction with his honey golden eyes looking at me with boredom written in them.

"Waiting," He plainly says whilst throwing the apple at me in which I caught even if I was caught by surprise by it.

"For what?" I ask this time my voice didn't quiver instead held a commanding tone in which made him smirk at my direction making me shiver at this. He walks up to me whilst softly grasping the apple I still held.

"For you," He says with the same smirk making me bite my lower lip angrily.

"This has to be all a dream," I say icily whilst looking at our hands.

"I wish it was…," He says with some much sorrow on his voice that made me look at him in which it wasn't a good idea, because right at that moment I saw his face…The face I remembered when he was small. Making me let go of the apple in which when I did he looks at me surprise when I bring him into a hug. I know I was out of character, but he disappeared like that, same time they weren't people in my house.

"Jaden," I say his name in which trigger him to hug me back making me nuzzle my nose into his neck.

"Yeah," He says quietly like a small child.

"Please tell me what happened to you," I say with sorrow on my voice now in which made him break the hug, and gently guide me to the living room. The apple laid on the floor forgot in which I took a peek to look at it, but then at the person who was in front of me when we both sited down on the couch.

"I was used as a lab rat," He plainly says with a sad smile on his face.

"A lab rat?" I said angry, but still confused.

"I never disappeared Alexis, instead I was kidnap by some sick people," He says angrily in which made me frown deeply when I hear the word kidnap. I bite my lower lip in anger, but stop when he places a hand on my right cheek making me look at him.

"What…did they do.." I couldn't finished my sentence due that if he said sick people and used as a lab rat it wasn't something worth asking due that I got the image of it on my head.

"You really don't want to know," He says in a whisper to hiss angrily when the phone starts ringing making me jump in surprise. I take his hand of my right cheek and stand up to walk where the phone is.

"Hello? Rhodes residence," I say plainly whilst ignoring the glare he was giving the phone making me mentally laugh.

"Your late Alexis," I heard Marisol's voice from the other line to have my mouth open in surprise. I look at the clock to notice I was few minutes late for class.

"Got it," I say to her whilst hanging up the phone without waiting for her reply in which she wasn't going to reply just hang up the phone. Marisol and Marina are almost sisters to me, ever since that day. I look at him…Maybe I should stop referring him like that when I know his name. I walk up the stairs ignoring Jaden in a quick manner to get my book bag, in which when I walk downstairs he was still there but sited on the coach looking at me.

"Where are you going?" Jaden asks in a curious manner making me walk up to him, and give him a small pat on the head.

"Too school," I plainly say to have darkness cover my whole body making me hiss angrily. "I don't have time for this Jaden," I say angrily, but when the abyss of darkness goes away I was standing in the back of one of the school's building.

"There," Jaden plainly says with a frown etch on his face as he looks at one of the school's building. I was about to ask him why was he frowning about when I heard the school's bell rang.

"Sorry…I got to go, but wait for me okay?" I automatically say surprising myself.

"Alright," Jaden says whilst disappearing making my heart clench a little, but remember that he won't be really disappeared for 6 years or should I say kidnap by a sick bastard in which I quickly run to the front of the building to get to one of my classes still having in thought that he was kidnap same time….Should I tell Marina and Marisol?

* * *

Me: Sooo um do you like it? Is it confusing you or are you almost understanding the plot? And guise guise Jesse will be here, but you will be surprised C: That is all I will be saying, coz I have to type chapter 6 completely C:

Marina: *sweatdrops* You have the other chapters done and as well revised don't you?

Me: Yeap~ In which it took sometime, but I will upload some more when chapter 6 is finished and I have started on chapter 7 C:

Marina: You are cruel :X

Me: Nuhuh~ Any who time to say those 3 words :3 And guise that question will be answer in due time C:

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me: ENJOY! :D

Marina: Peace out :3

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome to another chapter of this story that is almost there...almost there*dodges Algebra book* Marina stop throwing stuff!

Marina: Huh? This time I didin't do it!

Marino: I did~

Me&Marina: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Marino: Coz Marina is someone long lost mother~ But I won't tell *smirks*

Marina: o-o I am a mother? *tears up* I will be a proud mother! *cries*

Me: *Sweatdrops* Marino you do know how to control you're female side.

Marino: Why thank you~ But don't you have computer class homework to do?

Me:...Shut up! *runs to bookbag to get the textbook* Gah this class is really boring! *pouts*

Marina: Sniff but you have to take it by force sniff.

Marino: What she said, but anywho BRR23 doesn't own Yugioh gx only this plot that makes her not do her homework at all c:

Marina: Sniff ENJOY MY PEEPS~

**Alexis POV**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"Ahh~ Lunch time~" Marina says happily whilst walking in front of me, and Marisol I still haven't told them yet due that maybe I should ask Jaden if I should tell them or not. "Yo! Lexie, why so quiet?" Marina suddenly asks me.

"Just deep in thoughts," I answer her whilst walking to the inside of the lunchroom with the both of them on each side whilst looking at me with worried looks on them. "I'm fine just thinking too much about what to cook for our last class in the afternoon," I said lying through my teeth in which only Marina believed the lie, because she was nodding her head in agreement.

"I should start doing that now," Marina says with a childishly pout on her face in which made me smile.

"You should, because we don't want another incident like last time," I pointed out in which Marina growls softly, and walks ahead of us to the lunch line.

"Alexis, what where you really thinking of?" Marisol suddenly speaks up making me look at her. She was the only one who could read me like an open book.

"The past," I whisper sadly in which it was partially the truth, because I saw Jaden yesterday and this morning, and couldn't help think of the past throughout the whole morning.

"Oh, but that's all in the past…It happened, and we couldn't do anything," Marisol says with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah," I say sadly, but shock my head to the sides. "Hey Mari I'll be right back okay?" I quickly add whilst turning my body a little so I could get out of the lunchroom.

"Okay, just be quick before lunch ends, because you need to eat," Marisol says in a motherly tone making me giggle softly due that she never notices it.

"Alright I will," I say to her before heading out the lunch room too one of the school's building that it lets you hang on the rooftop due that it has a fence on the edges of it.

I quietly walk to said building in which it was the second one the one I was drop off by Jaden this morning in the back of it. I continue walking ignore some stares from the how they jocks call them the nerds in which really? That's just stupid, but that's what they call them making me sigh. When I reach the rooftop, and pry open the door the air of the wild hits me on the face gently making me smile.

I walk to the middle of the rooftop, and look behind me just in case anyone followed me up here in which I sigh in relief when no one did. I didn't want a stalker right now, because I had something important to do.

"Jaden," I say his name in a whisper with a sad smile whilst walking to the railing of the rooftop where the fence is. I grip the fence with one hand whilst the other the railing making me look down wards to the schools courtyard.

These 6 years without you. Everyone changed these 6 years Jaden…Ever since you disappeared our like you say kidnap. Every single person you knew changed drastically. I sigh escapes my lips, as I continue to remember where I stopped this morning. It was on the day you got taken away.

_**Flashback.**_

_I was walking down the hallway of the middle school we used to go together happily whilst humming a tune to myself. In which I stopped humming it when someone hugs me from out of nowhere making me gasp in surprise. I hiss angrily wanting to punch the person who hugged from behind._

"_Lexie, why are you hissing like that?" I heard Jaden's voice making me stop hissing, and blush in embarrassment when it was one of my closest friends who has hugged me. He breaks his hold on me, and walks in front of me with a huge grin on his face. _

"_Sorry Jay," I say in an apologetic manner making him chuckle happily in which made me smile._

"_It's alright! But I came to tell you something," Jaden says with his brown eyes shifting nervously around the place._

"_What is it?" I ask curious._

"_I got detention again," Jaden whispers. I give him a cold glare that makes him jump a little._

"_Jay! You got to stop getting detention for real," I say whilst sighing when he gives me a small smile._

"_It isn't my fault the lecture is boring," Jaden says childishly with a pout._

"_It's not supposed to be boring or fun Jay," I pointed out in which he sticks his tongue at me making me roll my eyes at him._

"_Whatever Lexie, but where are the others?" Jaden asks whilst looking around. I had the urge to face palm at his direction due that it was after school, and probably Marina and Marisol would of being waiting for us in the front of the school._

"_They went home Jay, but at the same time shouldn't you be leaving for detention? I'll tell your cousins okay?" I say to him in which he nods in agreement whilst giving me one last hug._

"_Okay! See ya tomorrow Lexie!" Jaden says happily whilst running down the hallway making me sigh at his cheerfulness. I didn't know why he would be happy for a detention with a teacher that hates him….Oh! I understood know! That poor teacher is not going to know what's coming today._

_I sigh out loud, and walk to the front of the school in which Marina and Marisol were waiting for me in the gates that lead to the outside world._

"_Where is Jay?" Marina asks me whilst taking peeks behind me with a slight frown on her face. I hear Marisol sigh whilst I just give her a smile._

"_He is in detention right about now," I told Marina whilst she cross her arms angrily._

"_He should really stop getting into detention seriously!" Marina says angrily whilst starting walking ahead of me and Marisol who looks at me._

_I shrug my shoulders and walk behind Marina with Marisol closely following behind me with a frown on her face._

"_For some odd reason I have bad feeling," Marisol whispers to me only. I look at her and nod in confirmation due that like her for some odd reason my stomach was hurting pretty badly ever since we left the school_

"_You aren't the only one," I tell her whilst looking at the sky in which it makes our hairs dance by the strong wind that came out of nowhere._

_**End of flashback.**_

I should have paid attention to that odd feeling that day, because in the time night came hell broke loose. We did our best not to give up, and we haven't yet….but I am worried about the others…They have changed greatly, but beside that…I always wonder if that day I had stayed with him…He wouldn't have gotten kidnap or both of us would haven.

"Why so deep in your thoughts Alexis?" I heard his voice next me making me jump in surprise when I see him close to my body in which for some odd reason my heart started beating on my chest fast maybe perhaps was the scared?

"Don't do that!" I hiss at him whilst placing a hand on my chest. Jaden tilts his head to the sides whilst I give him a small glare.

"Do what?" Jaden asks whilst his honey golden eyes glimmer with mischief making me smile subconsciously. He was still there…The Jaden I knew.

"Scared me like that, but that's not important. The important thing is what are you doing here?" I ask him with my hands on my hips whilst he looks at me with a funny expression.

"Didn't you call me?" Jaden asks whilst looking at his hands. I repeated his question in my mind in which I didn't call him at all. Wait I did whisper his name…I blushed in embarrassment and wave my arms around trying to distract him from my face due that now he was look at me with are you okay face.

"Uhh well you see…I wanted to talk to you?" I say not believing myself, but hoping that he will believe.

"We are talking right now," Jaden says bored of our talked apparently making me grind my teeth in anger due that he is acting like a smart ass now.

"Yeah whatever, any who," I said with a sad smile on my face.

"What we're you thinking Alexis?" Jaden asks in a curious manner making me chuckle softly.

"I was just thinking if that day I stayed with you this wouldn't happen," I say whilst looking at him. In which he was biting his lower lip. "Or we both gotten kidnapped together, and you wouldn't be suffering alone," I quietly added in which out of nowhere he brings me into a hug….I tight one I should add.

"I rather suffer alone, than have you suffered along my side," Jaden says in a kind tone making me blush and returned the hug.

"But you are my closest friend….I don't want you to be alone," I say whilst pulling him close as much as I could in which he groans.

"Don't worry about me," Jaden says whilst pulling some of my hair that was on his way. "That is the last thing I want," Jaden adds in a sad tone making me nuzzle my nose to his neck.

"Well to bad! I worry about you….All those years," I pointed out. He breaks our tough hug to look at me whilst I look at his honey golden eyes not afraid of them anymore.

"You are really stubborn," Jaden says with a smirk on his face.

"I know, but I made up my mind," I tell him whilst giving him a glare.

"Oh?" Jaden says confused.

"I want to know what they did to you….I want to help you," I tell him to have him harshly let go of me, and hiss at my direction making a painful sensation on my heart.

"This again," Jaden hisses angrily. I look down and start playing with my hands in a nervous way.

"Yes, but I really want to help you Jaden…I really do," I say in which I hid the part that I was almost going to blurt out, because now that I think about it he came to me instead of his cousin's so maybe I could help him.

"Tch! Fine, but you are going to regret it after words," Jaden says icily whilst the shadows started comsuming him, in which I took a step forward on his direction to have the darkness take him away making me glare at the place he was standing on.

"That bastard!" I say angrily to close my mouth with my hands, and repeatedly call myself stupid for saying such word. I shouldn't let my anger overtake me at all….He needs me, and I should be calmed when I talk to him, but why didn't he tell me now.

He must be waiting for the right time to tell me perhaps, and then I should wait like a good friend I use to be with him back in middle school, but is the old Jaden still there? Because I haven't gotten used to this Jaden yet…Perhaps I need more time, and not get afraid when he snaps angrily then?

I sigh out loud, and start walking to the door to re-enter the inside of the building so I could get back to the lunch room where Marina and Marisol are right at this moment.

* * *

Me: Well she is acting a little bit normal around him c:

Marina: o-o He just came out of nowhere when she said his name!

Marino: What Jaden's name? I wasn't paying to much attention due that BRR23 won't write another genderbend story of me! *cries in the emo corner*

Me&Marina: What a drama Queen.

Jaden: Did someone called me?

Me: Yes Marina's genderbend version.

Jaden: Gender what?

Marina: Nothing Jay~ Any who time to say those 3 words~

Me: Read~

Marina&Marino: Review~

Jaden: Enjoy \^o^/

Jaden&Marina&Marino: Peace Out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto~


	4. Chapter 4

Me:*hits face on the table* THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT FOR MY TASTE!

Marina: *rolls her eyes* You wanted it too be morona! Didn't you say that?

Me: But but it is still too short Mar! *goes to the emo corner* I has failed everyone!

Marina:*sweatdrops* Sorry guy she has being having lack of sleep ever since she started college, and like now her family members want to hang with each other when she is extremly busy.

Me: That just makes me extremly mad when in summer I was free! Any who Disclamer time! I don't own Yugioh Gx only this plot that I promise the chapters will be wrong...I just trying to make it dramatic *cries in the emo corner*

Marina: Enjoy my peeps! And here Jaden is talking to Haou outloud whilst Haou inside his mind~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Jaden's POV**_

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair whilst looking at the person sited in front of me she was watching me like a hawk with her hazel eyes. She hasn't changed her personality much, but her body has bloom quite well all these years.

I snap my gaze away from hers , and look around the room for something to make me feel comfortable telling her what happened those years…Those years I was tortured almost to death, and as well used in black magic…My eyesight lands on my hands making me glare icily at them.

These hands were tainted by blood so much, because of those people. I look away from my hands towards her and chuckle darkly remembering a few minutes ago when she arrived to her house.

_**Few minutes ago.**_

_I look around the living room bored await for her to come back to school in which in the few hours she was in that hell hole I checked the old neighborhood in which it hasn't changed, but the people surely did. _

_I sigh out loud and decided to look at the pictures Alexis mom has placed on the living room in which makes me wonder…Where are Alexis parents? Even Atticus is not here? Perhaps the got divorced or something. I look at the picture that was in top of a small shelve, and gently picked it up. It was Atticus wearing a cap and gown with a huge smile on his face whilst the person he was standing next to him._

_It was the same person I was waiting for, but she looked so different with make up on her face same time her chest wasn't fully developed yet, in which I blushed due that I paid attention to that. I ran a thumb across the picture with a warm smile on my face._

"_**Is this her?**__" I heard his voice ask inside my head making me hiss angrily at him._

"_Why you ask Haou?" I ask whilst saying his name coldly._

"_**Out of cheer curiosity due that you came to her, instead to the police when you escaped,**__" Haou replies my question making me roll my eyes at him. I placed the picture back to where I picked it up and walk to the couch to sit down in it._

"_I don't know why I came to her first….I just wanted to come back to a person I trust with my life that's all," I say in which if you guys are wondering I am the one speaking out loud whilst Haou was speaking inside my head in which it didn't make quite sense at all does it?_

"_**Ahh, must be from your childhood days I presume,**__" Haou points in which I grunt not answering him at all, but when I hear a dark chuckle echo inside my head making me tense up. "__**To tell you the truth Jaden you picked the correct person due that she simply looks delicious to see her blood run through our hands,**__" Haou says darkly making me hiss dangerously at him._

"_We wouldn't harm her in any ways possible got it!" I told him with every word hinted with venom._

"_**Heh, now I know why you choose her first…Do you have feelings for this human?**__" Haou asks in which I sigh, but when I was about to answer this pain in the ass the door of the house was suddenly opened making me look towards it to notice Alexis carrying quite a big stack of books._

"_I can't believe that teacher," Alexis says angrily whilst placing the books on a nearby table. I tilt my head making my bang hide my crooked smile._

"_Welcome back Alexis," I say making her turned towards me in a quick motion same time placing one hand on her chest._

"_Jaden!" Alexis says my name in surprise making me chuckle._

"_Yes?" I say in a playful manner that even I didn't know I had on me still._

_Alexis gives me a cold glare whilst walking into the kitchen making me pout in a childish manner._

"_**It seems my question was answered without you saying a word,**__" I heard Haou's voice echo inside my mind making me mentally hiss at him not wanting to hear his voice._

_I feel something cold tap my left cheek making me look up to notice she had two water bottles. One was softly tapping my left cheek making me shiver a little with its cold. I take it away from her gently in which I look at it._

"_You must be thirsty you know," Alexis says softly making me look away from her._

"_Yeah," I say whilst taking the cap off, and proceeding to take a gulp of water in which it turned into a big one due that she was right I was thirsty._

"_Now talk if you want about it," Alexis says in a whisper making me place the water bottle next to me._

"_Alright," I say whilst mentally taking a gulp._

_**Present time.**_

I was now looking at her in which made her shift nervously on the sit she took in front me. We are currently in the living room just look around, but at each other not too much. I sigh making her stop what she was doing.

"Let's begin then," I say with a frown on my face in which made her stand up, and sit next to me making me look at her shock.

"Don't worry," Alexis whispers whilst cradling her hands with the ones that we're stained by blood so many times.

"Okay," I say whilst getting ready to tell her what happened. "It started like this," I say softly with a small warm smile.

* * *

Me: Cliffy? I think it's cliffy...I don't know anymore*Goes back to emo corner*

Marina:*sweatdrops* You should really get back to drinking coffee, 'cause you are getting depressed rather to quickly bleh.

Me: I want to, but my lazyness doesn't let me!

Marina:*rolls her eyes* Any who next chapter might not be too good due that it was shorten out like a long summary -

Me: I know! I need to re-write it :X

Marina:But isn't good?

Me: Yesh, but re-writing it any ways!

Marina:*sighs* Let's just say those 3 words~

Me:Okay~ Read~ :D

Marina:Review~

Me&Marina: And Enjoy! :DD

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto! \^o^/


	5. Chapter 5

Me: *face palms* Another short chapter something is wrong with me! Gah...I think I should find some way to relax, and just type away long chapters *frowns* I hasn't gotten free time anymore, and became addicted to something that gah! Any who let's how this chapter makes you ask some questions mentally to said self c:

Marina: *sweat drops* Sorry folks she is a little bit sugar high, and in a few hours she will be getting her first examen...In her math class *smirks*

Me: *yawns* And I haven't study just yet, but I ish trying my best :D Thanks to music C:

Marina: Music is her drug now, instead of coffee XD

Me: Shush it still is! Any who Disclamer I don't own yugioh gx at all only this plot c:

Marina: Enjoy my peeps! :DD

_**Jaden's**_** POV**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

_I chuckle playfully whilst looking at Mr. Ernesto the teacher who hates my little guts inspect my work with a frown on his face. It seems I did a good job even thought I hate cleaning I did a decent job on the classroom. _

_I notice he continues to stare at my work whilst I as quietly as possible grab my book bag, and swing it behind my back with a grin on my face when he turns to look at me with a fake smile on his face._

"_Job well done Mr. Yuki. I think in the future you will an excellent janitor," Mr. Ernesto quietly says the last part to himself, but I heard it in which I didn't care in the moment really. I just wanted to leave this place already it was almost getting dark outside._

"_Can I leave already?" I ask in a pleading manner._

"_Sure," Mr. Ernesto say bored of my pure existence making me shrug my shoulders casually and walk out of the classroom._

"_That old man sure is a pain," I mutter to myself whilst walking the quite hallways that made a shiver run up and down on my spine making me burst into a run to get outside of this place._

_When I reach the front of the school I clutch my knees with my hands trying to regain my breath, but when I look up due that the upper part was crouch down. I notice a black car in my line of vision making me get a weird goose bump around my body just by looking at it._

"_Probably bad news or something," I quietly say to myself whilst starting to walk the direction to my house in a quick manner having this sudden urge to get home for some odd reasons I which I push it back it back from my thoughts._

_It was the worst idea ever to simply ignore the black car and that urge that was bugging me like crazy due that I was suddenly attacked from behind by a person knocking me down in the progress. I couldn't see the person, but I did hear his voice when I finally lost consciousness._

_I don't know what happened, but when I woke up I was in a dark room, but felt cold materials on both my wrist and my neck making me look at my left wrist to notice I was chained. I did looked to my right wrist to get the similar thing. I heave up my lower part of my body to gasped in pain when I look downwards to notices my legs where strapped down by some weird material._

"_Wh-at's g-oing on?" I ask scared hoping that someone will hear me._

"_Sir! Experiment 0013 is awake," I heard a lady's voice echo in the room making me look everywhere for her in which I couldn't do that a bring light was flashed on my face making me close my eyes and hiss in pain._

"_Good," I heard a male voice now making me open my eyes to regret even opening them due that the man looked like a demon whilst the lady contrast with his appearance. Reason I said he looks like a demon, because his eyes where flashing red in a dangerous and hungry manner at my direction whilst the lady look un-impress about my existence._

"_Tell me again why are we doing this to this boy?" I heard the lady asked the man in front of her in which it seems he was putting gloves on._

"_Well Marissa will be conducting some little experiments, until he will be ready to our little ritual," The man says whilst clicking his tongue several times in what it looks like in happiness._

"_So we are only using him to summon that monster back?" Says Marissa who I learned her name by the guy who was tilting my head to the side in order to un-hook the chain around my neck._

"_Yes. The master wants to have Haou back on his clutches once again," The man says whilst leaning away from me._

"_And yet he couldn't just picked a random hobo to do this procedure, instead of a kid this is too much Mike," Marissa says with a deep frown etched on her face._

"_Indeed, but this boy looks more healthy than a hobo in the streets," Mike says making me shiver when he runs something cold up and down on my neck._

"_Fine, let's just get this over with," Marissa say whilst picking up something that made me open my mouth to say something to have a cloth roughly put on my mouth._

"_Sorry kid, but we don't want to hear your thoughts due that it won't change our minds," Mike says coldly making me gulp. Marissa hands out the thing that made me open my mouth in which is now clothed. It shimmered in the lights same with the weird red liquid it has inside the tube._

"_Shall we start?" Marissa says in a cold tone._

"_Ah yes!" Mike says happily whilst grabbing the shimmering object that was a needle. "This won't hurt a bit child," He says in a dark tone._

_As he penetrates my skin with the needle making me hiss in a hush tone in which made Marissa look at my way and give me a small glare. I ignore her stare when the true pain came to me out of nowhere. My body started jumping by itself in a crazy way whilst I didn't know if I was mentally screaming or screaming out loud do to this pain that came when the weird liquid was in my body._

"_Kid…This is only the beginning," Mike says darkly._

_What he told me that day was the truth…The weird experiments the unusual torture and marking of my body….It was all painful that I became numb from all this, but the last experiment it stopped all this…Those people where trying to work with black magic in order to summon this Haou person._

_I was their personal doll of this little experiment as they called it….I have grown a little and my eye color was the same, until it happened and they changed color to an eerie honey gold, but that wasn't how it ended._

_When this Haou consumed my body trying to gain control of it….At first he did in which made the person who wanted Haou in his control quite happy….He sent me to do stuff I didn't want to do, but I couldn't even control my body until one day I regain control once again when Haou got bored of murdering the people HE sends us to kill._

_When this happened well I took my time to run away from that place, and truthfully my body went back to the place I was born and to the people I wanted to see….But I don't know if they will accept the monster I have become, and this wasn't the place I wanted to come when I was a monster and a mess as well. Truly I wasn't thinking at all when I escaped…Maybe I was looking for the comfort this place has?_

* * *

_Me: I ma_de it short for one reason at all...The tortures will be describe in future chapters, by someone else than Jaden in which in future chapters the whole truth will come out...And same time Jaden is blunt guys just plain blank telling that x3

Marina: *sweatdrops* And yet Haou appears on the next chapter...

Me:...You just didn't give a spoiler? :o

Marina: I gave a hint...Any who time to say those 3 words~

Me: Read :D

Marina: Review :D

Me&Marina: Enjoy! :D

Marina: Peace out guys! *whisper* And don't worry she will return to her cheerful self, and give you guys dem reviews for now...she is just thinking to much and stuff as well.

Me: Huh? *confused* Well any way Adios I que regresen pronto! ^o^/


	6. Chapter 6

Me: And here we are on another adventure ^o^/ This one is a little bit longer in which sniff I am so happy it is *starts crying* I am finally getting back to my original way of writing!

Marina: *sweatdrops* Excuse her guys she is just extremly tired, and she has finally obtain her coffee, but sadly not her sanity.

Me: What did you just said? *glaring*

Marina: I won't repeat myself twice~

Me: *sighs* Next time I will pay attention, instead of crying...Next time!

Marina:*face palms* Whatever...Disclamer BRR23 doesn't own Yugioh GX just the plot~

Me: Yeap yeap, and guys...Haou c:

Marina: Please enjoy, and ignore the writer as she lost her sanity.

Me:...I heard this time...

Marina: Woops~ Any ways Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Alexis POV**_

I walk the corridor of the school early in the morning deep in thoughts to why would that person be the one he talked in his little story, and as well how could that bastard force Jaden to kill people when he doesn't have the heart for it.

"I guess maybe he should see them," I mutter to myself when I remember the last part of the story or should I say painful adventure he took by force in which makes me grind my teeth angrily in which if I see that HE….He would get it that's for sure!

I turn a corner deep in my thoughts and letting my anger blind me a little as well. That I don't pay attention to which I bump into until I land butt first on the floor quite hard making me groan a little.

"Ow," I say icily whilst rubbing my behind, but when I look at the person whom I bump into I quickly sit up properly due that the teacher in front of me was looking me weirdly.

"Ms. Rhodes, please be careful when you walk," I heard him say. I sigh and stand up to look at him. This teacher just transfer on my junior year, and yet any one hasn't gotten near him or liked to talk to him due that he looks all his students in a weird way.

"Sorry Mr. Trueman," I say in an apologetic way in which he just pushes his sunglasses up, and walks away from me making me shudder in fear? I wonder why? "Mhm, he is a weird teacher after all," I mutter to myself whilst walking a few steps to get tackle hugged from behind almost losing my step.

"ALEXIS!" I heard Marina's voice say happily whilst hugging me from behind. I turned my head a little to look at her, and gulp due that she had a huge smile on her face in which meant Sandy told her something that she liked.

"Okay, spilled it Mar," I say when she breaks the hug and stands in front of me. She looks at me and the grin turns dark.

"There is going to be a new kid, and I want to prank him with Sandy," Marina says in an innocent way making me face palmed.

"You are special Mar," I say whilst taking a few steps away from her.

"I know, but don't worry _mother_! I won't get in trouble~" Marina says in which I turned around to give her the same response she gave me yesterday on the phone to have her already run off somewhere….Probably volleyball morning practice.

I shake my head to the sides, and smile warmly. Of all of us she kept your attitude alive when you got kidnapped Jaden, and I have a feeling she will accept you the way you are now.

_**Flashback.**_

_My mouth was closing and opening in surprise to what he just told me. I couldn't believe it due that it sounded like a bad horror movie being played with actors that are horrible. Who was this "HE"? _

"_Jaden?" I called out for him shakily whilst standing up to walk up to him in which right now he was looking at his hands with a forlorn look. _

"_This is the reason I can't go to them," Jaden says in a sorrowful way making me kneel in front of him._

"_You can go to them, but Jaden who is "HE" and as well Haou?" I ask him whilst pushing some bangs out of his face too notice he closed his eyes._

"_HE was the one who transformed me into this, and well Haou is the demon he wants to control desperately, but can't," Jaden says opening his eyes to make me gasp in surprise to notice they were the color I missed on them. I continue to stare at his chocolate brown eyes subconsciously placing one of my hands on his cheek._

"_So this Haou is the demon that possesses you?" I ask whilst he continue to stare at me with the eyes I remembered on our childhood days._

"_It should be the other way around. I am nearly just sleeping on his body," I heard a voice behind me to look behind me in a quick motion to open my eyes wide as saucers to notice another Jaden stand behind me, but this time his eye color is honey gold._

"_What the!?" I ask whilst standing up to face him completely with my body._

"_You must be Alexis, and to answer your question I am Haou," Haou introduces himself making me look between him and Jaden they both looked the same, but maybe he took that form so I won't see his true form._

"_So you are the demon who this HE wants?" I ask in a serious voice whilst taking a sit next to Jaden in which Jaden tenses up and look at me. I look at him, but then I notice he has a tired aura around him that I didn't notice before._

"_I am, but I am only a soul if you say," Haou says whilst walking near us making me glare at his direction in which there is when I notice he doesn't have a shadow at all. I look at the floor to see his shadow connected to Jaden's shadow._

"_If you are only a soul then why are you standing in front of us?" I ask whilst continuing to stare at the shadow just in case it does that little trick Jaden does with it._

"_Because I can summon myself, but I exhaust my host quite easily," Haou says whilst pointing at Jaden who was fast asleep making me stand up and look at him._

"_Jaden?" I called up to him, but have no response back due that he was in a deep slumber making me sigh and wrap my arms around his neck bringing him to my body. _

"_Now I see what he choose you when he first came here, and tell you about his little adventure," Haou says whilst standing behind me to closely making me tense up._

"_Little adventure?" I ask trying to hide the fact I was scared of having him this closed to me. He looks just like Jaden, but I could see this one will definitely hurt anyone who is closed to him._

"_Well I did control him to kill everyone HE told us to kill, but when he came here it was to kill himself not look for you," Haou says with a sinister smirk in which I look at Jaden's light brown hair, and my eyes soften up._

"_You have being through so much, and yet you wanted to kill yourself as well Jay," I say softly making him snuggle up to my body heat in which he brought me close to him, even on his sleep he was still strong._

"_And yet you act like you care," Haou says icily whilst grasping one of my wrist and roughly shoving me into the coach next to Jaden who seems to waken up by this. Jaden looks at me with tired brown eyes in which I move one of my hands to touch his left cheek to have it mid-way stopped by Haou himself._

"_Let go of me," I tell him with the same tone he used on me._

"_No, you are just acting like all those people," Haou says giving me a glare. I was about to glare back at him, but I replied what he said a few seconds ago making me re-treat my hand to my lap in which he took as a sign that he was right, but he wasn't right._

"_Who are all those people?" I ask him whilst looking at him. I felt Jaden's body heat next to my sides making me look at him, and blush when he just decides to lay his head on top of my lap._

"_It's none of your business, but I will just tell you this if you ever want to get rid of me Hime," Haou says whilst grasping my chin to look at him. I was staring at his honey gold eyes in which the blush that Jaden produce from that action wasn't helping me due that he was smirking at me._

"_I wasn't planning on getting rid of you," I say stubbornly to have him chuckle darkly._

"_That's what they all say, but Hime that's not the point anymore. The point is that Jaden and I are the same thanks to that little summoning HE made to try and get me and as well control me," Haou says whilst leaning in making me shiver when I felt his hot breath hit my face._

"_You mean as the same coin?" I say trying to act thought, because right now I was being treated as a prey in his eyes in which I didn't like the idea…..But I couldn't move due that Jaden was using my lap as his pillow._

"_Precisely Hime," Haou says whilst doing something I never thought he would do. I gasp in surprise in which my hands subconsciously grasps his shoulders trying to push him off, but couldn't the way he was kissing me was really breath taking, but this wasn't right at all!_

"_Haou stop," I heard Jaden say in an icy manner making Haou break the kiss in which I was grasping for air, and clutching my chest when I feel as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I look at Jaden who gave me an apologetic look, but I can notice he was still quite tired._

"_Tch, you are no fun Jaden," Haou says before disappearing inside the shadow making me look at it shock._

"_What in the world?" I ask when I regain my breath to blush red when I felt Jaden's thump poke my lower lip._

"_I am sorry for how he acted," Jaden says whilst I shiver under his gentle touch in which ended when he notice the shiver. I look at him with the blush still on my face too notice his eyes reverted back to honey gold. So if Haou decides to come out and play Jaden's eyes turned back to its original color, but he will be weaken or extremely tired._

"_It's alright I had worst," I tell him with a warm smile this time forcing my blush down._

_He doesn't answer me, but looks at his hands in which makes me sigh, and stand up in which he looks at me with a curious look. I point to the deeper part of the house turning that curious look into one of confusing._

"_Bath now Jaden," I say in which he blushes out of nowhere._

"_What!?" Jaden says whilst I continue to point at the direction where the bathroom is located well for guests._

"_You need a shower, and new clothes in which Atty's old clothing will suit you," I say whilst heading to the stairs to have Jaden grave the upper part of my arm._

"_You h-ave got to be jo-king ri-ght?" Jaden stutter in disbelief. I roll my eyes at him._

"_No, I am not joking now get your lazy behind inside the shower," I tell him icily making him nod as a small child in which he walks to the bathroom making me sigh in relief._

_I walk to my room whilst tracing my lips with my thumbs Haou you look just like Jaden in which it is kind of odd, but the most odd part was….Why did you kissed me when you told me I was acting that I care for Jaden?_

_**End of Flashback.**_

I never did get the answer to that due that we let bygones be bygones I supposed. I sigh out loud when the school bell rings making me walk to my class to notice Marisol, and Marina inside the classroom. I chuckle when I notice that Marina was childishly pouting whilst Marisol has a blank look on her face.

I sit in front of Marina in which Marisol is sited behind Marina who was now looking at the window. I mentally sigh in really that she hasn't yet discovered that I was hiding something big for them, but it is for Jaden and to prove that damn Haou that I actually care for him.

"Good Morning class!" I hear Ms. Kenya's cheerful voice echo inside the room making me cringe a little not in the mood in hearing loud voices due that at the same time yesterday I was deep in thoughts not only because of the kiss, but why did Jaden came here to commit suicide? Did he stop his attempt when we meet? Or is he secretly planning on how to kill himself.

"Morning!" Everyone chorus together making me cringed again. I rub my fore head in anger for a while trying to push does thoughts away.

"Well students I have good news for you! We will be having a new student today!" Ms. Kenya says too happily making me groan when she looks at my direction and gives me a warm smile. "Mr. Andersen please come in!" Ms. Kenya instructs.

The door of the classroom opens and it seems everyone necks snapped to look at the person in the door in which half of the girls in the classroom except Marisol and Marina and I weren't drooling for the new guy. He was now standing in the front of the class I could notice his teal eyes where scanning the classroom and a warm smile was placed on his face.

"Hello my name is Jesse Andersen, and please take good care of me," He says in a southern accent making the girls squeal like hyenas making me groan in pain. He bows a little in a kind gestured towards us.

"Well Mr. Andersen we will take good care of ya, until you graduate with the rest of your classmates~ For now please sit next to Marina," Ms. Kenya says whilst pointing at Marina. I look at Marina to notice she has a blush on her face making me look at her shock.

"Um is she the blonde girl or the one with the black hair and blue highlights on it?" He asks whilst looking at me and Marina who was behind me trying to hide her face.

"The one with blue highlights Ms. Yuki raise your hand please~" Ms. Kenya says in which when she says "Yuki" Jesse gives the faintest of smile, and his eyes turned a little bit darkly making me mentally hiss at his direction. He seems suspicious that's for sure and I am going to figure it out!

* * *

Me: I won't say...I won't say that will be kept a secret~ c: A dirty little secret~

Marina: *sweatdrops* Yeap she has completely lost it.

Me: Same as you will one day! ONE DAY!

Marina: Where are the cops when you need them!

Me: At the police station c:

Marina:...Any who time to say those 3 words~

Me: Review~

Marina: Read~

Me: Enjo-I think we have being saying it wrong ya know?

Marina:...Enjoy~

Me:Hey I ish talking here!

Marina: Peace out *smiles innocently whilst ignoring BRR23*

Me: Oi!

Marina: Adios I que regresen pronto~ *puts BRR23 in a emo corner*


	7. Chapter 7 Bonus Chapter

Me: And here is a bonus chapter, coz yeah you will learn a little about Jesse, and who he really is~ And the reason is a bonus chapter, because the main pov's are between Jaden and Alexis *smiles* When I will use the other characters pov it will be like a bonus chapter~

Marina: *sweatdrops* Shouldn't you be doing your hw now or I don't know...GOING TO BED IT'S 3:12AM!

Me: *smiles innocently* I can't, coz I ish thirsty x3

Marina: *facepalms* The person I have to work with...

Me: And you should be proud of it~ Any who disclamer time~ I don't own Yugioh Gx only this plot x3

Marina: Enjoy it my peeps whilst I quit my job~

* * *

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

I look around the magnificent theater room the school has. In which it might be small, but it took my breath away. It dazzled me with its old style looked it has in which when I am done looking around to look at my guide…In which it was the dirty blonde girl who sits in front of Marina. If I remembered correctly her name was Alexis Rhodes in which she seems like she is in a hurry.

"You seem to like the theater Jesse," Alexis says whilst I give her a cheerful grin in return to what she said.

"I do like it…No in fact I love it! It's a place where you could be another person that you never knew you could be," I say happily whilst walking to the stage, and look at it with a huge grin on my face. "This place tells story for people to see, and watch the beauty of it," I add in which I heard a soft chuckle behind me to turn, and look at Alexis.

"You love it a lot with that description, but have you being in plays in your old schools you attended before?" Alexis asks whilst walking to where I was. In which when she reached me I could notice the worry that was written in her eyes. That worry wasn't for me, but for someone else….I wonder who?

"Not really, I just watched the plays," I reply.

"Oh, well maybe you should give it a try here," Alexis says playfully whilst leaving my side to walk to the door of said place. "Should we head off to our last destination?" Alexis asks me with a warm smile making me nod happily, and follow her out of the room to head to the gym.

As we continue walking to the place we didn't start a conversation in which we only make short ones when we are inside a room, and speak about what we like in said places, but when we reach the gym my breath was taken away again not because of the beauty, but of the girl I sit next to.

"And this is the gym," Alexis says making me look away from the girl who was wearing tight shorts, and a shirt same time her long hair was in a ponytail.

"I-t lo-ooks awesome," I accidently stutter blushing in embarrassment for stuttering in which Alexis raises one of her eye browns.

"Are you okay Jesse?" Alexis asks in concerned making me give her a nervous laugh.

"I'm fine just a little nervous, because she is her," I blurted out in which I quickly cover my mouth. Alexis looks at me shocked, but then realization comes to her.

"You are talking about Mar right?" Alexis asks in which I nod in confirmation to have her glare at me.

"Wh-at?" I say nervously.

"If you like her, don't you dare hurt her….If you do…you will regret it," Alexis says in an icy tone making me tense up whilst mentally rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry I won't," I tell her whilst giving her a warm smile. Alexis sighs, and gives me one in return.

"Well this is the end of the tour, I'll see you tomorrow then Jesse," Alexis says to me to give her the same response as before a nod.

Alexis starts walking to the exit of the Gym whilst I take one last peak at Marina who was laughing with another girl with the same clothing as her. I sigh, and start walking out the gym to the science building in search of the room where a person who brought me here is waiting for me.

As I walk to the science building my lip twitches upward showing one of my fangs due that I could sense him the one that escaped that hell hole I call home, but I wasn't here for a reunion as some people will think….No in reality I came here for one reason, and that reason that person knows it.

I finally reach the science room to see some of my classmates give me a polite wave whilst in return I gave them one. When I finished this I continue to head on to the third floor to see the only classroom that was empty….it seems none of the students like the air that he carries around him. I knock on the door 3 times whilst looking behind me just in case that Alexis girl might have changed her mind and followed me.

I could sense she doubted me ever since I gave her friend Marina the faintest of smile reason she decided to give the little tour of the school. Tch, some humans are pathetic really, but that girl Marina is a Yuki so I might get some information out of her.

"Come in Jehu," I heard him say whilst I open the door to see him standing in front of the windows giving me his back. I kneel down whilst my eyes flicker to their original color I obtained when I was used on one of his experiments. I have lost my teal eyes, but I still can change them easily in which I am not complaining.

"Sir, I have entered this school as a student as you asked," I say whilst standing up.

"I notice, but have you gotten near one of does Yuki girls?" He says whilst continuing to look outside.

"No, but got threaten by one of their closest friend," I casually reply if it wasn't really nothing.

"I see, but have you encountered him yet?" He asks me whilst turning to look at me. His dark shades always hid his eyes ever since I was bought from him.

"No, but the girl that threaten me…Had his scent on her," I pointed out.

"Well then…It seems that you also have to get near her as well," He says in a commanding voice making me nod in agreement.

"Don't worry sir, you will have Haou back with you soon," I say whilst bowing to him in a polite way.

"With you next to me…We will find him soon due that you aren't like the rest of them remembered my son," He says with a sinister smile on his face.

"Yes," I shortly replied. He chuckles darkly, and walks to me in which he hands me a gun.

"You might be a demon, but sadly you aren't as strong as Haou….So this gun will help you greatly on capturing him," He says taking a few steps away from him. "And when you do….I will make him my pet, and he will suffer a great deal of pain for running away from me," He adds darkly making me tense up in the progress.

"He will, but don't worry I will haunt him down and bring it to you as quickly as possible," I say making him nod in confirmation of liking what I said.

"Good you are dismissed Jehu," He says with a smirk. I slightly bow at his direction to head out of the classroom and in to the hall ways. I quickly hide the gun inside my book bag just in case anyone I know here comes up to me, and start conversation with me.

"Heh, like that's going to happen," I say out loud when I am outside the science building, and ready to head on to the school gates, so I could go home.

"What's going to happen?" I heard her voice making me tense up, and look behind me as well look down in the progress due that she wasn't that tall at all. There she stood Marina Yuki looking at me with a weird expression on her face.

"Erm um you see I was," I was tongue tied due that I didn't know she would appear out of nowhere.

"I didn't know you wear contacts Jess," Marina says whilst giving me a smile. I look at her shocked, and quickly look for my cell phone to look at its screen to see my reflection on it….My eyes where orange colored not teal colored at all. "Are you okay Jess?" I heard her add in a concerned voice making me blush?

"I'm fine just surprised that you know I wear contacts, but my real eye color is teal," I quickly add the last part to make her chuckle in response.

"Just because of that?" Marina says playfully making my blush worsen on my face, and as well silent curse words echo on my mind. This is odd…I meet her today, and my body is acting quite weird in which I don't like this acting in it.

"Yes, but shouldn't you be in practice of um something?" I say in which made me sound quite dumb. She chuckles once again.

"It ended a few minutes ago Jess," Marina says whilst walking up ahead. I stood there watching her back, until she turns around and gives me a half smile. "Aren't you coming?" Marina asks me making me look at her weird before following not to close of her.

"Marina, um I," I was tongue tied for the first time making me hiss mentally this person was different from the others in my perspective, but why? Why was she different?

"What is it Jesse?" Marina asks me in a curious manner whilst talking a few steps back in which made her walk next to me. Her black hair bounced every time she took a step making me tilt my head to take a better view of her.

"_**You shouldn't be lusting from a person that will become your pray Jesse**_," I heard a voice echo inside my head making me shake my head to the sides.

"Hey Jesse, can I tell ya something?" I heard Marina speak up making me stop what I was doing to look at her. We were currently standing in front of the school gates ready to part away to our destine places.

"Yeah," I say a little uneasy about myself. She gives me her back, and places her hands in her back in a matter that made her look cute? I bite my lower lip angrily in which when she turns around to look at me. I stop everything and stare at her eyes.

"You remind me of someone that disappeared years ago…Who even if we fought meant the world to me," Marina says trying to sound cheerful, but her eyes betrayed her…It show so much sadness that I shift my gaze to the floor on how immense that sadness was.

"I see," I say whilst continuing to look at the floor.

"Ahi chico si que te gusta ver mucho el piso," I heard her speak in Spanish making me look up to notice she was walking away. "Adios pendejo~" Marina says whilst raising one of her arms to wave at me without looking at me.

I continue to stare at her back, before walking the opposite of the route she took. I continue walking until my lungs started to burn, and I couldn't breathe properly in which I quickly darted inside the park into the deeps of it.

"What do you want Jehu?" I ask him whilst my eyes return to its original color in which it is teal.

"_**That girl….She did something to us,**_**" **Jehu says behind me making me turn to look at him whilst using a tree trunk as balance due that I was quite tired in which it was because of him.

"So it didn't affect me only huh?" I say in a teasing way making Jehu licks his lips in a hungry manner.

"**Precisely, but she will be a tough cookie to persuade,**" Jehu says with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Persuade?" I ask confused.

"**Well aren't we gathering information about Haou? In which his little doll was a family with that girl,**" Jehu points out.

"I see what you are getting here, but you saw her face maybe we should do it slowly to get the information," I bluntly say making me look away from Jehu.

"**Tch, she did quite a spell on you Jesse,**" Jehu says annoyed making me roll my eyes.

"She didn't. Let's just go home I am ready to take a long rest before searching tonight," I say in which Jehu disappears into a puff of smoke making me feel quite energetic when he does this.

I sigh out loud, and walk out of the park to notice Alexis looking at local flower shop before chuckling to herself, and continue walking the direction I was until she makes a turn making me put my lips into a tight line….I felt something….He is close by, but I can't quite find him well due that this place…

"It's full of our kind as well," I quietly say whilst walking a bit southern in to the place I was staying.

* * *

Me: So was it good? w w Are you guys catching on who the bad guy is? I gave you guys some hints on who he is x3 Any who the hints I won't snicht where they are~

Marina:...*blushes and looks away* That guy really is an idiot...

Me:But you still like him...A lot~

Marina: Shu-t u-p! And say those 3 words already!

Me: Tsundare right here x3 Any who let's go! Coz it's my bed time~ x3

Marina: *facepalms* Idiota.

Me: Read~

Marina: Review~

Marina&Me:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out my peeps~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto~


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Sorry for the late chapter, and as well I hope it is good...Coz College hw, and stress and as well friends now being a pain in the butt...i mean really when I wasn't busy with college work they could ask for me to hang out with them or talk about problems...And other stuff...I mean I is really sorry I couldn't go to the babyshower really..

Marina: She had a tight schedule today, and as well couldn't sleep wait let me scratch that...This passed few days she isn't able to sleep well...And when a person doesn't sleep well you guy's know they will be in a very bad mood :x

Me:I need myh coffeee! but but...Same time! OCTOBER 7! Le yush!

Marina:*sweatdrops* that is the only thing that is keeping her happy these days due to excitment.

Me: Any who~ Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx only this plot ^o^/

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Alexis P.O.V**_

I sigh out loud whilst looking at the homework that was scattered on my desk in which makes me sigh once again due that I wasn't alone in my room, but forced Jaden to stay with me full time since I learned that from Haou.

"Alexis , are you alright? Or is the homework tormenting you too much?" Jaden asks in concerned making me turn my chair to look at him. He was sited on my bed looking at me with curious honey gold eyes making in which made me shiver a little remembering Haou, and the kiss he gave me.

"I'm fine, and I finished my homework a long time I go. I was just reviewing it," I pointed out whilst collecting the papers, and putting them in a neatly inside a folder I have for my school work.

"Ohh! So, um what are we going to do with tonight's sleeping arrangement?" Jaden asks whilst looking at the floor in which I notice a blush was neatly placed on his cheeks, but some of his bangs hide it all.

If you people are asking why is he sleeping in my room…Well Atti's room is a mess, and doesn't have his bed in it but the things he left behind like old clothing, but that's about it really. I wasn't going to let him sleep in the couch reason that Atti or even Alec will come and visit randomly in the mornings, and if they see Jaden I don't know how they will react. Reason he is staying in my room sleeping in the futon I have or like tonight it was his turn to sleep in the bed.

"You will be sleeping in the bed Jay," I say whilst standing up from the chair to stretch my arms hearing my bones get into their sockets. When I finish this action I start walking to the door to head downstairs to make some dinner.

I hear a soft scuffling from behind to see Jaden looking at the window my room provides to look at the outside world. I chuckle and leave him alone in my room whilst walking downstairs to the kitchen in which when I reach the kitchen I notice in the small window some water was on it.

"It's raining," I whisper with a warm smile on my face, but then it turns into a frown remembering that tomorrow most likely be cold.

I sigh, and start doing the food my mother taught me to do in which it was white rice, and with some curry in which it is her specialty same as mines. I take my time making it in which when I look at the window again I almost drop the plates I have on my hands.

"What….What was that?" I say scared due that when I blinked the weird crimson eyes disappeared. I try my best to shake them off saying to myself mentally it was only a cat nothing more.

"Alexis, um do you need help?" I heard Jaden asked me out of nowhere this time making me drop the plates, and accidently some of its shards to scratch my skin not in the most comfortable way. I hiss in pain, and kneel down to notice my lower leg where the feet is connected bleeding like crazy.

"Ow," I whisper to myself to have Jaden next to me as quick as a flash. Jaden had a kitchen towel that I left where the table was putting it on the wound making me hiss in pain and anger due that the small cut that was on my neck hasn't fully completed healed yet.

"I'm sorry Alexis," Jaden whispers to me with so much sorrow in his tone of voice. I tap his visible cheek with the hand that wasn't cover in blood to make him look at me.

"It's fine….I was just dazed that your voice took me by surprise," I softly tell him in which something odd appear between us….We continue to stare at each other if it was the most important thing in the world.

As we continue to do this I smelt if something was burning in which I snap out of this staring competition I kept telling myself mentally it was nothing more, but when I was about to move Jaden moved in which I felt something soft brush my lips making me blush crimson red.

"I-I am s-orry," Jaden stutters making me look at my lap, and then at my injury to sigh in relief it wasn't a deep cut just a long cut that will turned into a scar perhaps. When I look up at Jaden I notice his face was all red making me chuckle in which he looks at me, and it happens again until the phone rings making us jump in surprise.

I stand up with the help of Jaden of course and calmly walk to the phone with Jaden close behind me. I gently pick the phone and press it to my ear to hear shallow breathing making me glare at the wall.

"Atty, you should now you suck at scaring people," I say coldly making the person in the other end chuckle in a happy manner.

"Lexie Lexie, you need to chill!" Atticus says happily on the other end. I sigh out loud annoyed already by talking to him, but smile warmly.

"I sure do, but how you being Atty?" I ask whilst looking at Jaden who was in search of something making me checking him out from behind without him noticing this.

"I have being fine just teasing Mac," Atticus says in an innocent manner making me roll my eyes to accidently hiss in pain when I notice Jaden was kneel down taking care of my wound that I have gotten by accidently dropping the plates. "Alexis, are you alright?" I hear Atticus asked me in a concern manner.

"I'm fine Atty, just accidently dropped some plates that landed on my lower part of my leg," I tell him if it was nothing, and blushing occasionally every time Jaden's finger traced the sensitive skin if it wasn't a cut there.

"WHAT!? We need to take you to a hospital Lexie!" Atticus suddenly says in a worried manner. In which I sigh to have Jaden look up at me knowing he heard my older brother's scream in which I had to distance the phone away from my ear due that he was still screaming.

When he stopped I put it back, and took a long breath whilst subconsciously running my fingers at Jaden's hair who was still working on the injury very carefully.

"I'm fine Atty….It was just a scratch," I pointed out making him sigh in exasperation making me raise one of my eyebrows at this sudden act from him.

"I know, but you can be too careful right? So tomorrow I am taking you to the hospital okay?" Atticus says in a commanding manner out of character in his part.

"But but I have class tomorrow!" I say making him 'tsk tsk' at me through the phone.

"Don't care I am taking you, so bye bye! Before you try and change my mind," Atticus says quickly the last part whilst hanging up on me. I mutter curse words in which suddenly I felt a tug on my khakis making me look at Jaden who was looking at me with a worried expression. I sigh out loud, and hang the phone.

"It's fine Jay, but I can't believe I have to miss one day of school, because of this," I say whilst pointing at what his hands where grasping gently in which I found it odd that it didn't hurt at all.

"Well you should Alexis," Jaden says whilst letting go of my injury to stand up making me roll my eyes at what he said.

"I really shouldn't. I mean it's just a small injury nothing bad to go to the hospital for," I say in which this time Jaden rolls his eyes at me. I puff my cheeks making him chuckle, but then he turns serious making stop my act and look at him with a straight face.

"Even if it is a small injury from that you can get deadly diseases," Jaden points out turning my face into a surprised look to have him know this in which when we took science classes together he will either zoned out or fall asleep in the class.

He walks inside the kitchen leaving me alone standing in which I quickly walk inside the kitchen to notice he was placing the plates that where filled with food on the kitchen table already making me look at him with a weird look. He gives me a smirk due that he hasn't being able to make that smile of his in which I could wait, until he starts acting like his old self….In which he doesn't think he is a monster at all.

"Alexis?" I heard Jaden call me whilst waving one of his hands in front of my face making me step back a little in surprise due that he got in front of me too fast.

"Yeah?" I say accidently sounding nervous.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jaden asks whilst tilting his head to the side making him look cute, but that's when I blush in embarrassment due that I was clutching his shirt tightly. How in the world? I quickly let go of him. "Are you alright? Maybe you lost too much blood?" Jaden mutters the last part to himself.

"I-m fine just a little bit tired," I tell him sincerely to plot down on a chair, and look at the food in front of me not really hungry. Minutes passed as we eat our food in a calm silence in which I only ate half portion of it same as Jaden making me raise one of my eyebrows in a question manner at his direction.

"This is half what HE use to give me as food," Jaden quietly says making me stand up and collect the dishes.

"It's alright, but Jaden shower," I say playfully making him growl at me.

"Not this again," Jaden says in which I place the dishes in the sink, and with my thumb I point to the exit of the kitchen making him groan and get off of his chair, and walk out.

When he does I sigh out loud and look outside the small kitchen window where I saw those eyes, in which when I looked outside I could almost make out that it was still raining outside due that it was really dark outside. I start cleaning the dishes fast, and I am finished cleaning them I head upstairs to notice the futon was neatly placed near my bed making me chuckle as I lay down on the futon and close my eyes.

"You aren't sleeping on the floor Alexis," I heard Jaden say near me making me open my eyes to notice he was kneel down in front of me.

"It is your turn to sleep in the bed," I say knowing full well that he will keep being stubborn towards me until I say yes to him. In which I quickly cuddle deeper into the futon closing my eyes again ready to sleep. To open them in surprise, and as well sitting up on the futon when I see dark like tentacles wrap around my legs, and when I look to my waist to see one as well.

"We might as well share a bed," Jaden says in an innocent way making me hiss at him knowing where this dark like tentacles came from in which I felt as if I was being picked up by them making me trash angrily and grunt here and there in anger, but finally I was placed on the bed.

"You really just…."I try to say, but stop myself when he gives me a cold glare shutting me up in the progress knowing he would of done worst if I continue to say no. I sigh, but then quickly blush in embarrassment when he lays down on the bed next to me, but he was giving me his back in which it was luck on my side.

"Good Night," Jaden says whilst I sigh, and lay down to sleep in which it came quite fast due that having his warmth so close made me drowsy. I yawned out loud finally letting sleep over take me.

_**4 hours later.**_

I grumble on my sleep whilst cuddling up to someone or something due that I keep telling myself that.

"Well isn't this cute," I hear someone darkly say making me open my eyes softly to have them open wide as saucers to notice the person I was cuddling up to was Jaden's sleeping figure, but he didn't speak right? I felt a hand on my visible upper arm to look away from Jaden's face to stare back at honey golden irises.

"Ha-ou!?" I say in a surprised manner making him give me a devilish smirk on his face.

"Yes?" He hisses at me in which made me let go of Jaden, and sit up to notice when I look to my lap to see Jaden's arms wrap around my waist. "It seems you two have gotten quite cozy, but I should tell ya the truth you look better sleeping on the floor like a dog like all the humans are," Haou adds in icy manner.

I continue to stare at the arms that where wrap on my waist, but then remember what Haou said, and as well added. I turn my stare to look at him in which he glares at me.

"What did human's done to you?" I ask softly not wanting to wake Jaden up, but at the same time due that I was waken up early, and I was half asleep.

"That's none of your business," Haou hisses angrily at me. I sigh, and lay down again to have Jaden cuddle up to me. Our noses where touching each other making me blush, and as well making my heart beats get fast out of nowhere.

"I know, but maybe I could help," I say whilst forcing the blush down. I felt the bed shift behind me. In which there was enough space for another person, but we all be uncomfortable trying to sleep in our favorite positions.

"Like a pathetic human help me, when I can help myself," Haou says from behind me. I turn my neck a little to look at him who was staring at the ceiling with hatred on his eyes.

Haou shifts his gaze towards me, and smirks evilly due that he shifts his body to hug me from behind making me turn my body a little to have him kiss me like last time. I wanted to push him off, but I didn't want to wake Jaden up. He opens his eyes, and gives me a taunting look due that I wasn't kissing him back.

That's when I came to realization…He was playing with my emotions! But why? I don't love Jaden this way….Don't I? I mean he is a close friend. I accidently growl in which it was a bad idea due that the kiss turned passionately making me blush scarlet red due that this was my first time kissing like this.

Haou breaks the kiss whilst trying to gain air for his lungs same as I, but I quickly look away from him trying to hide my face, because for some odd reason it felt right and as well bad.

"You are so easy to destroy," Haou says making me tense up when he bites the upper part of my ear. "Intellectually if I do say so myself," Haou adds before disappearing completely.

I look behind if it is true that he disappeared to bite my lower lip to hide a cry of frustration that wanted to come out desperately. Haou really knew how to make me mad and extremely confused! I sigh in frustration out loud, and look at the face in front of me to smile warmly before giving him my back, so I could continue to sleep.

* * *

Me: And yet she failed to re-think what she saw in the window, but she will think otherwise in the future chapters~ Le yush! x3

Marina:*sweat drops* I have a bad feeling about the future chapters...

Me:*evil grin* YOU BETTER BE!

Marina: I demand an attorney just in case I sue you!

Me: Why would you need that for?

Marina:Oh you will know in the future chapters~

Me: *sweatdrops* Idiot, but let's say those 3 words~

Marina:Read~

Me: Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me: And OCTOBER 7! YESH!

Marina: And she really means~ Adios I que regresen pronto amigos i amigas~


	9. Chapter 9

Me: And welcome to another chapter of this...Owwie I forgot, but yeah welcome ^o^/ And as well...I FINALLY DID THIS CHAPTER! I never thought I would thanks to college taking almost all my hours of me time :x

Marina: So your me time is writing?

Me: Yeap! Best feeling to be pressing dem fingers on the keyboard, and let them type up the chapters c:

Marina:*sigh* Have you done your hw's today?

Me: Nope...I'll start shortly, coz it's 1am Mar ;w;/

Marina: I don't care...oh wait aren't you having a bad time sleeping.

Me: Yeah...It's really not me at all...

Marina: Yeah any who Disclamer time: BRR23 Doesn't Yugioh GX only this plot~

Me: Enjoy my peeps! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Jaden's POV.**_

"Haou, you should stop what you are doing to Alexis," I say whilst looking at a healthy tree that was in front of me. I was currently in the town's park, but in my favorite hiding place that no one knew about it. Not even Alexis knew about this place.

"_**Why should I?**_" Haou asks icily making me roll my eyes at him due that I wasn't afraid of him anymore due that he became sort of like a brother to me, in which it is weird on everything a person will think.

"Because you are playing with her emotions, and I really don't like that," I pointed out whilst relaxing to the gentle breeze that this area produces thanks to the lake it has glistering beautifully from the sun.

"_**Like Hime would care at all**_," Haou says in a bored tone. I lay down on the grass whilst having a small smirk on my face.

"Why do call her Hime, Haou? I mean you could called her something worst?" I playfully ask Haou.

"_**To make you mad due that you love her right?**_" Haou asks whilst pointing out the truth. I blush scarlet red, and sigh out loud.

"Why would you want me mad? And as well if you know my true feelings what are you kissing her?" I ask him.

"_**So you won't kill yourself, and you can feel what I feel moron did you forget?" **_Haou hisses at me making me scratch my left cheek remembering that weird sensation that came when Haou kissed Alexis twice. Her lips are soft, but I want to know myself not by Haou. "_**Then why don't you steal a kiss from her moron,**_" I heard Haou adds.

"I can't," I mutter quietly.

"_**You had the chance last night in the kitchen,**_" Haou points out something that was truthful.

"I did, but it wasn't the right time Haou," I whisper. Haou stays quiet knowing what I was talking about at this moment.

"_**You act if ending your life is important now Jaden, but in reality you want to be with all of them,**_" Haou says in a smart way making me roll my eyes at him.

"It is important Haou….I need to atone, and that's the only way," I say whilst lying back down to look at the blue sky that was cloudless today.

"_**You could atone your sins in another way Jaden. You know finding him, and giving him to those weird human's that wear blue uniforms,**_" Haou points making me think. Perhaps he is right on that point in which if I give him to the police than maybe just maybe I could feel like my old self, and not let this guilt continue to consume me.

"Alright, but when are we going to start searching for him?" I ask Haou. I wanted to do this quickly before I change my mind, and just end it all, but that's not really my mind and heart desired at this moment and even Haou know it.

"_**Not know, but why don't you stay a little more with Hime. Maybe she will make you feel better before embarking on this search,**_" Haou says sounding playfully for the first time making me puff my cheeks in annoyance when I get the real meaning of what he said.

"Very funny Haou," I say annoyed.

"_**Someone is here,**_" Haou hisses with venom on it. I quickly sit up to look at the direction I felt a presence when Haou said this to frown at seeing one of HIS agents here.

"Well I had a feeling I could find you here," The person said making me sigh out loud.

"You are still under his control, when you know that he isn't the person who you think he is," I tell that person whilst standing up to hear a soft 'click' making me look at the gun that was pointed at my direction.

"I don't need a traitor telling me what is wrong and right about him," The person says with venom on his voice.

"Jesse, of all the monsters he created and the children he kidnapped, and we can't forget the mission he sent us to kill innocent people you can ignore this. I know it hurt you in many ways," I tell him with a sad smile on my face.

"That might be true, but he was the only one there for me," Jesse says in anger.

"And I wasn't?" I ask him in a playful manner earning me a deadly hiss from him.

"You are really a pain to handle you know that," Jesse says angrily whilst walking up to me with the gun pointing at my direction. I was looking at it with a blank expression due that behind Jesse there was two people behind him in which made him stop mid-way.

"Two demons in one place? This was quite easy don't you think Aster?" I heard one spoke with a feminine voice in which when Jesse turn I could see them clearly.

It was one girl and the other was a guy in which the guy seemed taller than the girl. The guy was giving us a glare that could kill with his sapphire eyes whilst the girl gave us a curious look with her baby blue eyes that where shimmering in delight?

"What do you want?" Jesse asks angrily whilst turning the gun's barrel towards them whilst I was just there standing looking at them with the same blank stare.

"To destroy you that simple," The guy say in which I presume this is Aster. Jesse growls at them in anger whilst I just continue to stand in which the girl looks at me, and gives me a warm smile.

"Don't worry this won't be painful at all," She says in a motherly tone making me look at her shock in how could she sound like that when saying such thing.

"Tch yeah right, we aren't idiots," Jesse says angrily in which he finally pulled the trigger making the sound the bullet makes when leaving the barrel echo around us. By that time I blink a couple of times it was Jesse who was in the floor clutching his left shoulder, gun next to him.

"Yet you just acted recklessly," The girl says with a sad smile. I look at her direction to see if her smile was just an act, but in her eyes it seems she dislike this sort of thing.

"And know it is time to end your life, and your friends life," Aster says coldly whilst giving Jesse a murderess look then changing his line of vision towards me. "Don't do anything funny you worthless demon," He spats icily making me smirk at him.

"Why would you think that?" I ask playfully whilst looking at the floor to notice my shadow was slowly reaching Jesse's shadow.

"Because I know how your kind plays, and it makes me sick to my stomach," Aster says whilst tilting the gun's barrel at my direction in which I took it as a sign that he was about to shoot me in which I quickly let my shadow connect with Jesse's, and turn everything in our line of vision into an abyss of darkness.

"What the!?" I heard Jesse, Aster and lastly the girl say in surprise.

"Those bastards ran away!" Aster says angrily in which it was the last thing I heard when I finally decided which destination to let the darkness take us, in which it was an old shrine the town never paid attention to its existence in which we are safe here.

"I thank the heavens this place hasn't being destroyed yet," I say whilst looking around the shrine ignoring the demon that was hissing in anger in pain behind me.

"Why did you save me?" Jesse asks whilst grunting in pain. I continue to look around whilst thinking of an answer for such an idiotic question.

"I always thought of you as a friend," I say whilst touching one of the bells the shrine has gently not wanting it to get destroyed by my touch.

"Hah, very funny Jaden," Jesse says with sadness on his voice. I continue to look at the bell for what it seems as minutes, until I decide to look at Jesse who was staring at the sky.

"First time you called me by my first name you know?" I pointed out. Jesse looks at my direction, and blinks his eyes several times, until he comes to realization and hisses at me.

"This doesn't mean I will change my views," Jesse barks at me whilst surrounding himself with black mist. "Consider yourself lucky that those people came to ruin my moment of catching you," Jesse adds before the mist consumes the rest of his body making as if his body was never in that place at all.

"I don't consider myself lucky," I mutter quietly to myself.

"Ja-Jaden!?" I tense up when I hear their voices making me turn around to look at the people I wasn't ready to face, at the people I consider younger sisters, but right now they were looking at me if they have seeing a ghost.

"Marina, Marisol….Long time no see," I say trying to hide the nervousness, and fear that they won't accept what I have become throughout the years I was gone…Will they be like Alexis who accepted me for what I became or just be afraid of me and push me away?

* * *

Me: Yeah what are you going to do huh Mar!?

Marina: Huh wha? What the heck is wrong with you!?

Me: Blame the lack of sleep! and the weird crush on Black :x that guy makes the girls swoon with his adorablen...I mean was this a good chapter does it answer your questions? Any who I want to thank ScarletLycrois, because of the question you put as review and it made me think how to end this chapter *grins*

Marina: She didn't know if to add more or ended it when they where face to face with the hunters, but she read the review question, and an idea pop into her head~

Me: So thank chu and Happy late Birthday as well ^o^/

Marina: Yes c:

Me: Any who time to say does 3 infamous words ^o^/

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy our peeps~

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto :D


End file.
